1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a modular unit, and more particularly to a multi-purpose one which can be assembled into shapes.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Notwithstanding that common building blocks can be assembled into toys and stationery objects of different shapes, the poor binding strength of these prior art building blocks, arising from interlocking of tenons and grooves, may make it difficult to support larger bearing capacity. Thus, functions of the prior art building blocks are highly restricted.
Moreover, existing building blocks are assembled in a fixed direction without any angular change, leading to the inflexibility in applications.